


Inktober: Defiance

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: Inktober 2017 [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Protective Rhodey, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Three pictures were paneled together on the headline of a newspaper that decried Tony as a playboy while simultaneously revealing his fledgling polyamorous relationship to the world. The news came out just days after he had won his award in robotics at MIT.His heart thundered painfully in his chest as his eyes jumped from the pictures to the article that accompanied them. His breathing came out short and rapid. His muscles were tense and he couldn’t think. He just knew he wasn’t getting any air in his lungs no matter how hard he tried.





	Inktober: Defiance

**Author's Note:**

> Also, a special thanks to [Mysenia](http://mysenia.tumblr.com/), who beta read every single snippet and drabble. You're the best!
> 
> To read on tumblr [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/166460044323/inktober-defiance).
> 
> To find the prompts for this Inktober Challenge [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/165748460988/spymastery-as-i-mentioned-doing-just-yesterday/).

Three pictures were paneled together on the headline of a newspaper that decried Tony as a playboy while simultaneously revealing his fledgling polyamorous relationship to the world. The news came out just days after he had won his award in robotics at MIT.

His heart thundered painfully in his chest as his eyes jumped from the pictures to the article that accompanied them. His breathing came out short and rapid. His muscles were tense and he couldn’t think. He just knew he wasn’t getting any air in his lungs no matter how hard he tried.

“Deep breaths, Tony.” Rhodey, who had been the one to hand Tony the newspaper that morning, slipped the newspaper out from Tony’s hands then grabbed Tony by the shoulders. “Focus. You’re with me. We are in our dorm room. You’re safe here. Just breath. Now where are we?”

“In our dorm room,” Tony answered.

“And you’re with…?”

“You,” Tony said.

“Good. What are you going to do?”

“Breath.” Tony sucked in a deep breath and felt it in his lungs. He released it and took another deep and another until he no longer felt like he was dying. “What is Howard going to say?”

Rhodey’s expression hardened. “Don’t think about that.”

Tony opened his mouth to voice another concern.

“And don’t worry about Steve, Clint, or Bucky. They knew when they started dating you that this could happen. Even if they are mad right now, it’s not at you. It’s at the asshole who leaked this story.”

“We weren’t careful enough,” Tony mumbled. He wasn’t careful enough, his brain supplied. He wasn’t an A-list celebrity that was hunted by the media everyday. He wasn’t even B-list. He should have been able to hide his relationship with his three boyfriends easily. He had messed up somewhere.

“Hey.” Rhodey’s voice demanded attention and seriousness. “You care about Steve, Bucky, and Clint, right?”

“Of course.”

“And they care about you, don’t they?”

Tony scoffed. “They better.” Although they probably didn’t right now.

Rhodey smiled. “Then you’re going to be okay. I’m not going to lie. The news is not going to be kind to you for a while, but if you four care about each other, then you’re going to make it through this. Also, anyone who messes with you will have to deal with me.”

Rhodey’s words were kind, and Tony could even believe them. He just didn’t know if his relationship could survive Howard. His father was going to murder Tony.

But not for a few hours at least, and possibly not even today, Tony told himself. It was just enough to give him the strength to take a deep breath and stand a little taller. “Thanks, Rhodey.”

Rhodey smiled. He patted Tony on the back then wrapped his arm around Tony’s shoulders. “No problem. Now, let’s call those boyfriends of yours and see how they’re handling things.” Rhodey gave Tony’s shoulder a whack. “We should get them to come here and take a picture with you! We can finally give those damn reporters an actual photo of you four together.”

Joy bled into Tony at Rhodey’s suggestion. “We’ll pose with our middle fingers in the air so they can’t use the photo.”

“And this is why they call you a genius.” Rhodey guided Tony toward the door. “And to show my support, you can use my coins for the payphone.”  

“Rhodey, let’s be honest here. I never carry anything less than a twenty dollar bill. It was always going to be you who pays for my phone calls.”


End file.
